


Неизданная история о божественной тоске, ангельской бюрократии, адской знати и тайном договоре, заключённом между небесами и преисподней

by Lundo



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Гавриил то и дело менял обязанности и отправлял подчинённых в разные концы рая — те с крыльев сбились, чтобы успеть исполнить высочайший указ и отметиться в списках, дабы не вышло путаницы. Ох и хлопотное это дело — служить добру и свету.





	Неизданная история о божественной тоске, ангельской бюрократии, адской знати и тайном договоре, заключённом между небесами и преисподней

Вначале было не слово и уж конечно не любовь — не верьте толстеньким волооким пасторам, которые будут заверять вас в этом, вцепившись руками в трибуны, что возвышаются над морями людскими, точно только отстроенные Ноевы ковчеги. Вначале была тоска — бесцветная и безграничная, как и весь этот мир, в котором не было совершенно ничего.

Довольно долго — кто его знает, сколько, времени тогда ведь тоже не было — Господу приходилось справляться без любимых часов фирмы «Бреге», без ангелов и уж тем более без людей. Не с кем было играть в шахматы и некого благословлять, никто не возносил молитвы и не приносил жертвы — эдак недалеко и до синдрома самозванца, и до депрессии. Сами подумайте, что может быть печальнее депрессии, когда никто тебя не видит и никому до тебя нет дела?

Мир был пуст и несовершенен, и однажды Господь, устав от прокрастинации, взялась его менять засучив рукава. Это оказалось несложно. Над миром расплескался Божественный свет, в небесах воспарили ангелы, которые первым делом принялись славить имя Её — Господь так заслушалась, что едва не махнула рукой на сотворение всего остального, а это было бы весьма досадно.

Когда Она изволила отойти отдохнуть, мир уже стал любопытным. В райском саду сорняки переопылялись с благородными растениями, ягнёнок и лев играли в догонялки — лев беззастенчиво поддавался и выглядел всерьёз расстроенным каждый раз, когда ягнёнок настигал его, — а Адам и Ева степенно возлежали на ложе из лепестков роз и жасмина и силились постичь замысел Божий. Господь велела им плодиться и размножаться, но запамятовала выдать инструкцию, а сами люди не знали, к кому обратиться за советом — на свете не было ещё ни мам, ни пап, ни сексологов, ни даже интернета. По пустыне, что простиралась за райским садом, скиталась Лилит — забракованная и со стыдом спрятанная подальше, точно неподошедшая секс-игрушка. 

Гавриил с самым наисуровейшим видом вкушал дарованную ему власть. Спустя века на него будут похожи все мальчишки, получившие в подарок набор солдатиков — вытесанных из дерева или оловянных, фабричных или расписанных вручную. Гавриил осознавал груз ответственности, легшей на его архангельские плечи, и изо всех сил старался оправдать доверие Господне. В первую очередь он ввёл отчёты и бюрократию — во имя порядка и поддержания его. Сотням ангелов тут же выдали точнейшие распоряжения, свитки и перья из правого крыла самого Гавриила. В раю закипела работа. Все сознательные ангелы, обладавшие чёткой гражданской позицией, спешили внести в анналы истории важнейшие факты о полученном обмундировании, выданных новеньких мечах и месте службы. Надо признаться, ангелам пришлось попотеть — хорошо ещё, что пот у них не имел запаха, а то и до конфуза было бы недалеко. Гавриил то и дело менял обязанности и отправлял подчинённых в разные концы рая — те с крыльев сбились, чтобы успеть исполнить высочайший указ и отметиться в списках, дабы не вышло путаницы. Ох и хлопотное это дело — служить добру и свету.

Если бы ангелы могли позволить себе зависть, они бы полностью преисполнились этим чувством, с ненатруженных пяток по самые розовые уши, и ощутили бы лёгкое несварение желудка, ведь в преисподней всё было совсем иначе.

Вельзевул, упав с небес и гордо отряхнув колени, решил, что ангельские порядки ему осточертели. Уж он-то знает, как лучше устроиться на этом свете, поэтому всё сделает наоборот и заживёт припеваючи со своими мерзейшими приспешниками.

Он начал с главного и сменил пол — чем Вельзевул хуже Господа, в конце концов? Затем Вельзевул придумала, что обращаться к ней будут только «Князь Преисподней» — звучало лаконично и грозно, — а уж после приказала разжечь огонь под котлами, слишком тут было холодно, даже она дрожала под своими в высшей степени благородными шмотками. Спустя пару недель или месяцев (Вельзевул не обращала внимания на такие мелочи), когда ад оказался окончательно обжит, а демоны приноровились к местному климату — она провела первое собрание, на котором под гам и улюлюканье озвучила Первое правило преисподней: никаких правил, кроме почитания Её Темнейшейства и воли её. Подумала, почесала язвы на левой щеке, отогнала парочку чересчур назойливых мух и раздала титулы самым преданным демонам: с десяток герцогов, пару сотен графов и бессчётное количество баронов. Так появилась знать — возгордившаяся, чумазая и вонючая, чего уж скрывать. После падения каждый из них обрёл возможность пахнуть, а дезодорантов в жарко натопленной преисподней не нашлось, они в ту пору пока не существовали.

Первым, кому пришла мысль о сотрудничестве, был, конечно, заскучавший Гавриил. Ангелы безукоризненно несли свою службу, библиотека полнилась свитками с точнейшими в мире отчётами, бунтов никто не устраивал, люди после потопа присмирели и молились с особым усердием — Господь была довольна. Но Гавриил не был создан для мирной жизни — крылья его поникли, не чувствуя ветров войны, а чуткий нос с благородными тонкими ноздрями тщетно пытался уловить хотя бы лёгкий аромат предательства. Ему бы впасть в меланхолию, но Господь строго-настрого запретила уныние, и Гавриилу оставалось только повиноваться и гонять ангелов с усиленным рвением.

Решение явилось ему неожиданно, когда он был занят глубокомысленным созерцанием видов из окон Небесного офиса. У ангелов до сих пор не было никаких договорённостей с преисподней — вопиющий беспорядок, который следовало тотчас же устранить. Все необходимые письма были написаны в тот же день, и уже через неделю Гавриил самоотверженно спускался с небес, дабы неустрашимо встретиться лицом к лицу с бывшим собратом.

Когда он приземлился на маленьком островке, затерянном посреди Бермудского треугольника, Вельзевул уже ждала его, вольготно развалившись в кресле из чёрного дерева за длинным столом. На противоположном конце стояли свежие румяные фрукты, будто только что сорванные с райских деревьев, в высоких хрустальных кувшинах грелся прозрачный нектар. На блюда, выставленные около Вельзевула, Гавриил старался не смотреть. Поджаренные отрубленные человеческие головы с кровавой корочкой на щеках и распухшими прикушенными языками, отрезанные пальцы, вываленные в костяной крошке, и вымоченные сердца, в которых лениво копошились черви. В правой руке Вельзевул держала пригоршню подсохших глазных яблок, закидывала по одному в рот и раскусывала с громким треском, удовлетворённо наблюдая за тем, как Гавриил брезгливо морщится, присаживаясь напротив.

— Не волнуйся, — сказала она хрипло, — это всё мои грешники, им ничего не будет. Завтра как новенькие продолжат вариться в своих котлах, удобно, правда?

Гавриил поёжился. Он не любил людей, высшим благом он почитал справедливость, но скудное ангельское воображение отказывалось представлять, за какие проступки грешников ждала такая мука.

— Я прибыл к тебе по делу, — начал он глубоким оперным голосом, возводя очи горе. — Мир, созданный Господом, стремится к совершенству, в нём нет места тьме и грязи.

Вельзевул с интересом слушала Гавриила, за прошедшие столетия он стал ещё важнее и чванливее — и куда только Господь смотрит? Когда ей надоело, она облизала жирную ладонь и заметила:

— Мы сойдёмся с вами в бою. Не сегодня и не через столетие, не надейтесь, но через многие века, когда на землю ступит нога Врага Рода Человеческого, Разрушителя Царств, Ангела Бездны, Великого Зверя, имя которому Дракон, Князя Мира Сего, Отца Лжи, Порождения Сатаны и Владыки Тьмы.

Гавриил непонимающе хлопнул глазами с тёмными, как преисподняя, ресницами.

Вельзевул вздохнула и подалась вперёд.

— На Земле родится Антихрист, наступит конец света, и вот тогда готовьтесь, мы уж помнём ваши крылышки, понял?

Гавриил оскорблённо поднялся со своего кресла, заозирался в поисках ответа и, не найдя его, поскорее взмыл вверх, чтобы не выдать своего довольства.

Вельзевул искренне улыбнулась, обнажив зубы, испачканные загустевшей человеческой кровью. В конце концов, от скуки страдали не только там, наверху.


End file.
